


Гарри Поттер и короли Нарнии

by Bella_Potter



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Учебные заведения, джен, драма, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Potter/pseuds/Bella_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь битвы в отделе тайн, не все пророчества были уничтожены. Одно закатилось в дальний угол, было подобрано, а затем передано в надежные руки. Благодаря нему стало известно, что в конце лета прибудут герои волшебного мира, которые помогут выиграть войну с Волан-де-Мортом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри Поттер и короли Нарнии

**Author's Note:**

> Певенси перенеслись из 1941г., на 55 лет вперед, в 1996г.  
> Также был немного изменен их возраст, теперь Люси - 15, Эдмунду - 16, Сьюзен - 17, а Питеру - 18. Следовательно курсы на которых они обучаются, соостветсвуют возрасту.
> 
> Между Роном и Гермионой исключительно дружеские отношения. Гарри испытывает к Джинни только братскую любовь. 
> 
> Список второстепенных персонажей может пополнится.   
> В тексте могут появляться разные Ожп и Омп, ни каким образом не влияющие на сюжет, нужные лишь для одного эпизода, поэтому в предупреждениях я их отмечать не стала. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
> Группа автора: http://vk.com/bellapotterficwriter  
> Ищем фотошоппера, кто желает и умеет пишите в ЛС.

1\. Гости из прошлого  
На залитой солнцем железнодорожной станции сидело четверо детей, а вокруг громоздились чемоданы и свертки. Погода была прекрасная, светило солнце и дул легкий ветерок, это был последний день лета, и они возвращались в школу. Они сидели на пустом сонном полустанке, и на платформе кроме них никого не было. Внезапно Люси пронзительно вскрикнула.  
— Что случилось, Лу? — спросил Эдмунд и тут же вскрикнул сам.  
— В чем дело… — начал было, Питер, но тут сам вскрикнул.  
— Прекратите дурачиться — раздраженно буркнула Сьюзен, отрывая взгляд от книги. — Это глупо и по детски… — Но тут она сама вскрикнула.  
Каждый заметил бледность других.  
— Живей! — закричал Эдмунд. — Возьмемся за руки. Это магия — я чувствую. Быстрей!  
— Да, возьмемся за руки, — подхватила Сьюзен, отложив в сторону книжку. — Хорошо бы это скорее кончилось.  
Через мгновенье скамейка, платформа и станция исчезли.  
Дети почувствовали, что земля начала уходить у них из-под их ног, и все стремительно полетели вниз. Эдмунд приземлился первым, но не смог устоять на ногах и повалился на землю, больно ударившись ногой. Питер, Сьюзен и Люси приземлились рядом. Девочки тут же бросились помогать Эдмунду встать, а Питер решил осмотреться. Они стояли посреди улицы, возможно, некогда оживленной, но сейчас пришедшей в запустение.  
Заколоченные окна и двери, непонятные объявления о розыске, и страх, витавший в воздухе.  
По сравнению с залитой солнцем станцией, здесь было холодно и дул холодный ветер, а на небе скопились грозовые тучи. Дети очень быстро продрогли, ведь одеты они были лишь в легкую школьную форму.  
— Как думаете, где мы? — после не долгого молчания спросил Питер.  
— Явно где-то в городе. Вот только где? Я не помню чтобы в Лондоне были такие улицы, — ответил Эд, едва заметно морщась от боли в ноге.  
Внезапно на другом конце улице звякнул колокольчик, оповещая, что кто-то вышел на такой холод. В стоящей тишине этот звук прозвучал подобно выстрелу. Все четверо синхронно вздрогнули и обернулись. На улицу вышло трое людей, двое рыжеволосых, это было видно даже из далека, а третьим был старик в остроконечной шляпе. Они о чем-то тихо переговаривались, один из них поднял взгляд, осмотрел улицу и, заметив Певенси, что-то шепнул своим спутникам. Они посмотрели в нужном направлении и тут же поспешили в сторону детей. Младшие и Сьюзен инстинктивно отступили за спину Питера.  
— Вы появились немного раньше чем мы рассчитывали, — тут же заявил старец, когда они подошли к ним вплотную.  
— И немного не в том месте, где мы рассчитывали, — добавил рыжий мужчина. — Хорошо еще, что мы решили пораньше прийти.  
— Меня зовут профессор Дамблдор, — представился седовласый мужчина в очках половинках на крючковатом носе. — А это мистер и миссис Уизли.  
Женщина с интересом посмотрела Певенси.  
— Бедные дети, вы ведь наверняка замерзли, — воскликнула она и достала из кармана узорчатую палочку. Дети с сомнением посмотрели на нее. Произнеся непонятные слова, женщина наколдовала четыре теплых пледа и протянула их им. Теперь они уже с удивлением переводили взгляд с нее, на пледы появившиеся из воздуха. Спустя минуту колебаний они все же взяли пледы и скорее закутались в них, ощущая долгожданное тепло.  
— Кто вы? — В тепле наконец-то обрел дар речи Питер.  
— Мы волшебники, — спокойно ответила миссис Уизли, улыбнувшись, — и пришли забрать вас, пока это не сделали другие.  
— Но где мы?  
— Вы получите все ответы на свои вопросы, но не здесь. Нам необходимо перейти в другое место, более безопасное. И я не знаю места безопаснее, чем Хогвартс. Думаю перемещаться будем с помощью портала, ведь вряд-ли мистер… — Дамблдор вопросительно взглянул на Эдмунда.  
— Певенси.  
— Вряд ли мистер Певенси сможет транссегрировать. — Продолжил Дамблдор  
— Транссег… что? — переспросил Питер, нахмурившись, — да и вообще, с чего вы взяли, что мы не сможем это сделать, и что мы пойдем с вами? Мы вас даже не знаем!  
— Но вы ведь хотите получить ответы на вопросы?  
— Возможно… Но вдруг вы желаете нам зла и хотите заманить в ловушку?  
— Во имя Аслана, мы желаем вам лишь добра и хотим помочь, — воскликнула женщина. всплеснув руками.  
Все, что дальше говорила она и старик, дети уже не слушали, сосредоточив все внимание на знакомом им имени. Если эти люди на стороне Аслана, то, какие причины у них им не верить? Верно, никаких. Ну, а если в этом деле замешан сам Аслан, значит, никаких вопросов возникать не должно, и им и правда желают только добра.  
— Теперь-то вы верите нам? — Спросил мистер Уизли вопросительно глядя поочередно на каждого из Певенси.  
— Да, — нехотя согласился Питер за всех, хотя никто из не слушал, что они говорили. — Что от нас требуется?  
— Немногое, — Дамблдор достал из кармана своего одеяния старую расческу и часы, — Всего лишь через пять минут, на счет три вам следует прикоснуться к этой расческе.  
Сьюзен удивленно приподняла брови, а Эдмунд хмыкнул. Хороши у них тут чудеса!  
— Артур, Молли, — обратился к своим спутникам Дамблдор, говоря так спокойно и уверенно, что ребятам невольно полегчало. — Думаю, что ваша помощь больше нам не понадобится. Можете возвращаться домой, я свяжусь с вами позже. Берегите себя.  
— До свидания, профессор Дамблдор. Желаем вам удачи.  
Мужчина пожал руку Дамблдору и кивнул на прощание детям. Взяв жену под руку, они сделали несколько шагов назад и с негромким хлопком растворились в воздухе. Певенси с удивлением смотрели на то место, где еще пару минут назад стояли эти люди.  
— Это и была трансгрессия. — С улыбкой заметил Дамблдор. — А теперь приготовьтесь, осталась минута. — скомандовал профессор, глядя на часы. — Три, два, один!  
Они одновременно прикоснулись к расческе, и через мгновение исчезли.  
Это было втрое падение Эдмунда и первое всех остальных за день. По ноге прошла волна острой боли. А волшебник, как ни в чем не бывало, приземлился рядом.  
— При первом перемещении все приземляются неровно, — с улыбкой заметил он.  
На этот раз они оказались на небольшой лесной поляне, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на величественный замок, стоящий на берегу озера. Всем четвертым невольно вспомнился Кэр-Параваль, и Люси сжала руку Питера, не отводя взгляда от чудес впереди. Ветер здесь был не такой холодный, а солнцу удавалось пробиться сквозь пелену туч и погреть землю в последний летний день. Но все же Певенси поплотнее закутались в свои пледы.  
— Нам надо пройти вперед и подняться в замок, — сообщил волшебник. — Думаю, сперва мы навестим мадам Помфри, — он указал на хромающего Эда. — А потом поговорим о…  
— Не стоит, с ногой все в порядке. Это всего лишь синяк, — перебил его парень и невольно охнул, сделав неаккуратный шаг. Профессор усмехнулся.  
— И все же, я настаиваю на посещение больничного крыла. Кстати, вы ведь так и не представились.  
— Я Питер, а это Сьюзен, Эдмунд и Люси, — представился за всех старший Певенси.  
— Очень приятно. А вот мы и пришли, — за разговором они и не заметили, как подошли вплотную к замку, — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс.  
Сам замок, как внутри, так и снаружи, напоминал средневековый. Рыцарские доспехи, факелы, картины…  
До больничного крыла пришлось добираться долго, потому что Эд не мог быстро идти. Пока они шли, профессор Дамбллор вкратце рассказал историю Хогвартса, о факультетах и волшебных особенностях школы. Сьюзен внимательно все слушала, и задавала разные вопросы. Профессора очень радовал такой интерес к истории.  
— Думаю, вы далеко пойдете в истории, — сообщил он ей, когда они подошли к крылу.  
Пустяковым синяком Эдмунда оказался перелом ноги. Мадам Помфри, женщина преклонного возраста, тут же уложила парня в постель, и запретила подниматься до завтрашнего дня. Из-за этого пришлось перенести разговор в больничное крыло. Туда же пришло еще двое людей, знакомых Дамблдора.  
— Так это и есть они? — с порога спросил один из них, с деревянным протезом вместо ноги и крутящимся глазом. — Что-то не похожи на героев.  
— Всему свое время, Аластор, — ответил ему второй мужчина со смуглой кожей.  
— Кингсли Брустовер и Аластор Грюм, — представил их Дамблдор, — Мои коллеги и члены ордена Феникса.  
— А орден Феникса — это…  
— О, это наша организация, для борьбы с Темным волшебником. Но вы верно, хотите знать, что здесь делаете? — обратился к детям Кингсли.  
— Не сомневайтесь, — хмыкнула Сьюзен. Остальные с готовностью закивали.  
— Ну, что же… Как вы уже наверняка поняли, вы попали в волшебный мир. И в нашем мире сейчас идет война с очень сильным и темным магом. Согласно пророчеству, вы можете помочь нам и победить его.  
— Какому пророчеству? — поинтересовался Питер, подавшись вперед. Все Певенси невольно оживились и, перестав переглядываться, уставились на говорящего.  
Грюм достал из кармана своего плаща небольшой шар. Люси с интересом привстала с кровати, на которой сидела, а Сьюзен на секунду зажмурилась. Спустя несколько секунд комната наполнилась потусторонним голосом:  
«В последний день летний,  
Туда где царят магазины,  
Прибудет четверо детей, из прошлого, тайной покрытого.  
С темным магом сразятся они, с тем, что волшебному миру вредит,  
Под сводом волшебной пещеры.  
И падет темный лорд навсегда, под грохот тех четверых»  
— Значит… значит, нам надо будет сразиться с этим магом и победить его? А что дальше? — спросил Питер.  
— Этого мы не знаем. Не исключено, что вы останетесь здесь. А возможно и вернетесь обратно в свое время.  
— А каким образом мы его победим, — задала вопрос, как всегда прагматичная Сьюзен.  
— С помощью магии естественно. Не волнуйтесь, мы вас всему обучим. — Ответил Кингсли.  
— Посещать занятия вы будете, как и индивидуально, так и вместе с другими студентами, а обучаться на факультете Гриффиндор, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Имена вам менять не будем. История, которую вы будете всем рассказывать, звучит так: ваши родители, волшебники и ученые, долгое время жили в Америке, но недавно их попросили вернуться обратно в Англию. И они перевели вас в Хогвартс для обучения.  
— И вы практически не соврете. Наш отец профессор, и недавно подписал контракт с американским университетом, — вставил Эдмунд, потирая глаза. Все же он очень сильно устал за сегодняшний день и пережил много потрясений.  
— Что-ж, прекрасно. А теперь Питер, Сьюзен, Люси, идемте, я провожу вас в ваши комнаты. — Профессор поманил их за собой. — Эдмунду требуется остаться на ночь в больничном крыле. Не беспокойтесь за него, мадам Помфри прекрасная целительница.  
— Ну, что же приятно было увидеться с будущими героями магического мира. — Скрипучем голосом обратился к ним Грюм, — может еще увидимся.  
— До скорого, — коротко бросил Кингсли.  
Он и Грюм пошли в одну сторону, а Дамблдор и ребята в другую. Шли они не долго, и вскоре оказались у не большой двери.  
— Это ваша комната на время, — сообщил Дамблдор. — Располагайтесь, завтра я пришлю вам письмо с необходимой информацией.  
Ребята зашли в комнату, а потом в свои спальни. У них был трудный день, и им надо было хорошенько отдохнуть и все обдумать.


End file.
